Una Noche Rara I: Susto
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Hallowen, una noche en que los ninjas se reunen para divertirse. Naruto ha hecho algo y Sakura decide usar la magia de esa noche para cobrarselas. Le dará el susto de su vida. Pero..."El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco y no precisamente por miedo."


Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama. La historia es mía, ^^.

* * *

Los ojos azules brillaron, la boca se le hizo agua.

En frente de Naruto Uzumaki, un atrayente pedazo de pastel parecía aguardar por él. Se acercó al plato y el olor dulce del chocolate le coqueteó en la nariz. Tragó con dificultad. Sakura se molestaría demasiado, no sólo eso, lo seguro era que lo mataría si tomaba aunque fuera un milímetro del delicioso postre. Pero aun así…

- ¿Baka, Vienes o voy solo?- la seca voz de Sasuke le llegó desde la puerta.- Sakura te matará si se entera.- dijo sin nada de humor al verle un dedo embarrado.

- Cállate teme, a Sakura-chan no le importaría que yo probara sólo un poco, ttebayo.- rezongó. Sasuke hizo una mueca burlona, Naruto nunca aprendería.

o-0-o

La pelirrosa salía del consultorio provisional en donde impartía atención a los aldeanos con un brillo homicida en sus ojos verdes. "Sakura, cálmate" le dijo su voz interna. Sí, tal vez estaba equivocada. Sacando conclusiones apresuradas de nuevo, tal vez él no había sido.

Llego acompañada de un aura oscura a la recepción del hospital. Korin, la chica que estaba en turno, miró con contrariedad a la alumna de la Hokage.

- Korin-san.- dijo intentando sonar calmada.- ¿Podría decirme si alguien estuvo en mi consulta? - una venita traicionera palpitaba de forma intermitente sobre su sien derecha.

- Oh sí Sakura-san, Naruto-kun y el chico Uchiha. Se acaban de ir, pero estuvieron esperándole unos momentos.- le confirmó la joven. La pelirrosa apretó los puños. La chica ahora le miraba con susto. - ¿Sa-Sakura-san le pasa algo?

Sakura ya no respondió, regresó echa un demonio hacia su consulta. Un portazo hizo cimbrar todo el lugar.

-¡NARUTO BAKA! – resonó la voz furiosa de la pelirrosa por cada rincón del hospital.

Se la pagaría. El idiota se la pagaría. Naruto se había atrevido a comerse la rebanada de pastel que Ino tan amablemente le había obsequiado por encontrarse por vigésimo cuarta ocasión en el año a dieta.

Momentos después, mientras jugueteaba con un lapicero sobre su recetario, sólo una cosa pasaba por su mente ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de cobrárselas a Naruto?

Su mirada recorrió todo el lugar intentando idear algo, de pronto sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en el calendario. Una sonrisa algo tétrica cruzó el rostro ovalado de la pelirroja y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron con un brillito de maléfico de satisfacción. La hoja del calendario que indicaba el día de hoy estaba marcada con un gran círculo rojo.

Sí, su plan era brillante. No, ella… era brillante. Su desquiciante compañero se desmayaría.

- Oye Sakura, hace un rato Sai vino y tenía hambre, y pues yo…- sonó la voz de Ino. La rubia miró extrañada a la pelirrosa, la cual no parecía ponerle ni pizca de atención. Sakura tenía un aire ausente y una sonrisilla rara en el rostro. - ¡Hey frentuda! ¿Estás bien? Tienes cara de candidata directa al psiquiátrico.

- Estoy más que bien.- contestó mirando de forma normal a la Yamanaka.- Gomene, Ino pero tengo que salir de inmediato. Podrías decirle a Tsunade-sama que me fui antes, Onegai. Ya luego te explico.- dijo mientras salía corriendo del lugar. Tenía que darse prisa si quería que todo saliera a la perfección.

En su paso apresurado por Konoha no se encontró con sus compañeros, sí con el equipo ocho quienes le dijeron que los había visto saliendo hacia las zonas de entrenamiento. La suerte le sonreía. Podía moverse con seguridad sin ser descubierta. Llegó con bastante tiempo a la zona comercial y escogió el material adecuado.

o-0-o

- Anda Teme, aunque sea sólo un momento.- volvió a pedir el rubio.- No te estaría mal convivir con los demás.

Por donde le viera, su ocurrencia era una gran idea.

Si veían a Sasuke llegar al bar, seguramente la reunión se terminaría muy rápido y si no, aun estaba el toque de queda que tenía impuesto el Uchiha, él se disculparía con los demás diciéndoles que no podía dejar marchar solo a su amigo. Sea como fuere a las once y media estaría libre de esa maldita reunión.

- Eso es una gran estupidez. - contestó el pelinegro.- Además no me soportan.

- Pero no todos te ven así. Ino y Sai no lo hacen.- Naruto se esforzó en pensar un poco más.- Y creo que Hinata tampoco.

- Sai sólo es un hipócrita, Ino era de las tontas que me perseguían, tal vez aun tenga intenciones de continuar con su acoso. Y la Hyuuga.- el Uchiha meditó un momento, ni siquiera recordaba algo de importancia de esa chica simplona.- Esa de por sí, ya era rara.- dijo parco el pelinegro.- De todas formas no me interesa. No voy a ir.

- Pero Sasuke…

- He dicho que no, déjame en paz. Ve con Sakura, a ella si le agradan esas cosas.

Naruto miro totalmente desesperanzado al Uchiha. Sí, era verdad. A la pelirrosa era a quien más se le gustaba hablar sobre cosas de ese estilo. En el hospital abundaban miles de anécdotas. Ella e Ino eran quienes más entusiasmo le ponían al asunto. El rubio hizo una mueca, odiaba esta maldita fecha con todas sus fuerzas.

Comenzó a recordar todas y cada una de las cosas que habían comentado el año anterior y que le había provocado insomnio toda la santa noche. Pensó de nuevo en todos los relatos. Ojos, uñas, colmillos, sangre… Una súbita sacudida sorprendió al rubio haciéndole gritar.

- ¿Qué te pasa baka?- dijo Sasuke claramente contrariado.- Primero te estabas poniendo azul y ahora gritas como loco.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, ttebayo! – contestó Naruto respirando con dificultad. El susto le había provocado un dolor en el pecho.

- Si tanto miedo te da, no vayas…

- Yo-yo no tengo miedo.- dijo con voz no muy segura.

- Sí tú lo dices…

o-0-o

El establecimiento más famoso de Konoha estaba a reventar. En el rincón más alejado del bar, una mesa y unas sillas extras habían sido unidas a una mesa fija con asiento corrido en forma de media luna para que se sentaran los ninjas que año con año se reunían allí.

Sus ocupantes apenas cabían, lucían claramente apretujados, pero parecían contentos de estar así. Todos permanecían absortos escuchando a Shino. Ninguna de las miradas, masculinas y femeninas, parecían querer perder detalle del relato del Aburame. Todos los ojos de los jóvenes ninjas brillaban entusiasmados. Bueno, casi todos.

Un par de desesperados ojos azules se concentraban en cualquier cosa excepto en escuchar lo que decía el tipo de los bichos.

Era día de brujas, esa celebración occidental tan popular en Konoha y a la cual Naruto aborrecía desde el fondo de su alma. ¿Por qué la detestaba? Porque se había vuelto una costumbre en los ex novatos reunirse en esa fecha en el bar y contar historias de terror o sucesos sobrenaturales toda la noche sólo por simple entretenimiento. Cosa que Naruto no veía de la misma forma. Y es que para nadie era secreto que el rubio era un cobarde en cuanto a seres del más allá se trataba (en la última reunión le había pedido a Lee que lo acompañara hasta su departamento).

Y ahí estaba el rubio, sufriendo en silencio, sin escapatoria. Su lado derecho estaba cercado por Sai, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Neji (quien era la primera vez en que asistía y tenía cara de pocos amigos) y Sakura quienes parecían dispuestos a no moverse en toda la noche hasta que todos contaran algo tenebroso. Mientras por el izquierdo Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata y Kiba que escuchaban atentos a Shino quien estaba al extremo de la mesa relatando su historia (era el tercero en la noche)

De por sí, la voz de Shino no era muy agradable que se dijera y todavía haciendo ese horroroso tono para dar ambiente a su historia sobre una banshi del bosque que se alimentaba del alma de los hombres jóvenes…

El rubio reprimió un estremecimiento.

- ¿Por qué Sakura-chan tenía que haberme puesto en este lugar, ttebayo? – musitó.

- Naruto no comas ansias, ya vendrá tu oportunidad.- le murmuró Sai con una sonrisa.

Un generalizado "Shhhh" recorrió la mesa. Al fondo de su cabeza llegaba el final del relato de Shino (con cadáveres y gritos en la oscuridad) y comenzaba la historia de terror de Kiba (con muertos y mucha sangre).

Naruto estuvo al borde del colapso cuando, una hora más tarde, Ino soltaba de repente un aullido desgarrador simulando el chillido de una mujer siendo devorada por un horrible hombre jabalí, que era la historia que narraba. A su extremo derecho Sakura dominaba las ganas de reírse.

El ninja miedoso numero uno miró el reloj. Las doce con veinte. La maldita noche transcurría lenta, horriblemente lenta. Y aun faltaban Neji, Tenten, Sai, Hinata, Shikamaru y la peor de todos: Temari. Esa macabra mujer no se andaba con miramientos cuando de relatar cuerpos destazados por monstruos de la arena se trataba.

De pronto la luz de la sabiduría iluminó al rubio mientras estaba perdido en algún punto del tejido de las mallas verdes de Lee. "Cuando lo hago, no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Es más creo que me transformó en otro."

Por fin en toda la noche los ojos azules de Naruto resplandecieron de regocijo.

Se fijó en la botella de sake que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Se sirvió el primer vaso de sake. Vio que Sakura desaparecía de la mesa, seguramente iría al baño, al parecer no le gustaba o ya conocía la historia de Sai, quien era el narrador en turno.

El rubio tomó el vaso, bebiendo el contenido de un solo golpe. El líquido le quemó la garganta e hizo que le ardiera el estómago. Pero instantes después, sintió el efecto de letargo provocado por el alcohol en su cuerpo. Naruto parpadeó y se aclaró la garganta. Todos seguían absortos escuchando al ex raíz. Se percató que la pelirrosa tardaba, tal vez lo mejor sería ir a ver en donde estaba… pero dos vasos de sake después, al Uzumaki ya no le importó. Sonrió al escuchar a Sai, mientras tomaba el cuarto vaso de sake de su vida.

o-0-o

El pequeño departamento estaba vagamente oscuro. Una figura se deslizaba con seguridad ayudada por a luz de la luna llena y por la familiaridad que tenia con el lugar. Se acercó al espejo que estaba colocado junto a la ventana. Un rostro viejo y deforme con una horrible nariz ganchuda y ojos desmesuradamente saltones e inyectados de sangre apareció reflejándose en el espejo. Unos largos y sucios mechones de tono verdoso caían sobre el atuendo amarillento que estaba rasgado en girones en la parte baja. Una hilera de dientes no muy parejos pero si muy blancos sonrió bajo la piel arrugada.

Su caracterización era genial. Sakura se acomodó la máscara y la peluca del disfraz de "Dama demoniaca del Bosque" que había comprado en la tienda de novedades. El dinero gastado bien había valido la pena. Se había escabullido del bar antes. Justo cuando Naruto se servía algo de beber en un vaso. Todo había salido perfecto. Tuvo todo el tiempo necesario para disfrazarse y colarse a escondidas al departamento del rubio. Escuchó los ruidos de la puerta. Corrió a esconderse al baño.

"Que comience la venganza" pensó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

Oyó las voces de Ino y Sai. El muy cobarde de Naruto de nuevo había pedido que lo acompañaran a su casa. Y esa Ino, seguro había aprovechado para regresar a solas con el pelinegro. Le había dicho en el hospital que el ex raíz le atraía mucho. Seguramente se iba lanzar con todo para conquistarlo.

- Crees que sea buena idea dejarlo solo.- se escuchó la voz de Sai.

"Eeh… A qué se refería Sai con eso"

- No le pasará nada. Sólo hay que dejarlo dormir, mañana estará como nuevo.- respondió la voz de la Yamanaka.

"¿Qué? ¿de qué hablaban esos dos?"

- Ushtedes dos… Ushtedes dosh hashen bonita pa…reja.- dijo el rubio.

"Un momento, por qué habla Naruto así"

- ¿De verdad lo crees, Naruto? – sonó alegre la voz de Ino.

- Oh ya lo creo que shi, ttebasho. – afirmó el rubio.

- Bueno, ahí lo tienes Sai.- dijo la rubia casi con un gritito de emoción.- Ya sabes lo que se cuenta de los borrachos y los niños. Ellos siempre dicen la verdad.- comentó triunfal.

-¿De verdad, Ino-san?- preguntó en el pelinegro con interés.

"¡Nani! El idiota de Naruto borracho. Kami-sama por qué."

Sakura se acongojó, su venganza no tendría sentido si el rubio no recordaba el susto al otro día.

- Bueno Naruto. Te dejamos que pases buena noche.- dijo el raíz con tono amigable.

- ¡Bye, bye! – contestó para luego entrar a su pequeño hogar.-¡Ku-kusooo!.- rezongó al no encontrar el encendido de la luz.

Con la poca visibilidad que le daba la luna, Sakura lo vio dirigirse a trompicones hacia la habitación.

La pelirrosa salió del baño, estar ahí no era un buen lugar. Tal vez a Naruto se le antojara entrar allí a darse un regaderazo. Súbitamente se abochornó al imaginar la escena.

"¡Ie! ¡Sakura, baka!"

Lo mejor era irse de allí. Los nervios la estaban haciendo pensar tonterías. Con cuidado se desplazó hasta la puerta, caminando de puntillas. Pero al llegar, recordó algo.

No había entrado por la puerta. Se había colado por la ventana. La única maldita ventana que tenía el departamento de Naruto y que estaba justo a un lado de la cama del baka. Se acercó a la puerta, rogando a todos los espíritus, que con el estado de ebriedad que traía el rubio se hubiera olvidado de ponerle seguro. Jaló la manija… y nada.

Sakura empezó a sudar. Se arrancó la máscara que la estaba ahogando.

"Cálmate, Sakura. Sólo tienes que entrar a la habitación del baka, caminar muy despacito, pasar con cuidado sobre su cama y luego salir por la ventana. Es más, debe estar completamente dormido, ni cuenta se dará."

Sakura soltó un suspiro. Por qué a ella, por qué…

Se introdujo al cuarto. Afortunadamente la luz de luna le ayudaba. Cruzó con cuidado el lugar, de puntillas de nuevo. Casi se tropieza con el reguero de ropa que había por todo el lugar. Llegó junto a la cama, miró la ventana abierta. Aventó la máscara y luego sus zapatos.

La pelirrosa midió la distancia entre el borde de la cama y el marco de la ventana. Por más que calculara el salto, sabía que no lograría caer exactamente en donde quería. Ni hablar, no tenia opción había que pasar sobre el baka, que roncaba tendido boca arriba y tapado con la sábana.

Se subió con suavidad sobre el colchón, intentando lo mínimo hundirlo con el peso mientras caminaba. Sus pasos hicieron crujir el lecho. "¡Kuso!"

Tenía un pie en el marco de la ventana cuando su atuendo de bruja se atoró con algo. Sakura volteó, quedándose petrificada.

Era Naruto quien sujetaba su vestido. Se suponía que iba a darle el susto de su vida, pero ahora la asustada era ella.

La impresión de ser sorprendida no la asustó tanto como caer en la cuenta de que el idiota de Naruto… no traía ropa, sólo su ridículo bóxer de ranas.

Sakura sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones al ver el pecho bronceado del rubio. Kami-sama que absurdo. Ella era ninja medico había visto cuerpo masculinos, mejores que el que estaba mirando. Por qué ahora reaccionaba así con su compañero. Súbitamente el chico jaló de su vestido tirándola sobre él. El colchón soltó un chirrido con el movimiento.

- ¿Quién eres?

La voz de Naruto sonó ronca, somnolienta, mientras la sujetaba. Las palabras se esfumaron de la boca de Sakura al ver al idiota que conocía desde que tenía ocho años tan cerca y tan... ¿cautivante? El corazón le dio un vuelco y no precisamente por el miedo...

- Soy- soy un espíritu de Hallowen.- dijo con un hilillo de voz.

Si la borrachera se le había bajado con eso bastaría para que se asustara y le dejara ir. La luz de la luna iluminó la sonrisa del rubio.

- Eres muy hermosa.- dijo con ternura. El olor de sake llegó a la chica. Maldito baka, seguía borracho.- Te pareces a mi Sakura, pero ella tiene el cabello rosa y tú verde.- el rubio se acercó a su mejilla.- Hasta hueles como ella…

Sakura se sintió enrojecer al sentir el roce de la nariz de Naruto en el pómulo. Por un instante miró los dorados cabellos todos desordenados y sus ojos azules, que ahora se veían oscuros, pero que brillaban al igual que el astro nocturno. Naruto parpadeó con pesadez sonriéndole de nuevo al "espíritu" que lo veía con tanta atención. El corazón de la kunoichi comenzó a latir con rapidez al ver ese gesto tan… sexy. Se sintió idiota por lo que acababa de pensar, aunque también inquieta y nerviosa por la cercanía de su compañero. Tenía que irse de ahí.

- No-no conozco a esa chica…- dijo removiéndose entre los brazos, tratando de soltarse.

- Humm Sakura es la mujer más extraordinaria que pueda haber.- dijo Naruto con suavidad. El espíritu dejó de moverse.- La más increíble…

- Y dices que además esa chica es bonita...- "Kami-sama estoy loca. Que hago aquí tan cómoda en los brazos de… Naruto". Naruto asintió.

- Preciosa, la más bella que pueda haber en el País del Fuego.- dijo casi susurrando. Estaba a punto de dormirse.

- Pero imagino que algo malo debe tener esta chica…- "que rayos estaba haciendo al preguntar eso". El rubio sonrió.

- Tiene un carácter…- soltó un bostezo.- …de los mil demonios. El peor, ttebayo… - el espíritu hizo una mueca.- Pero aun así, me gusta.

Sakura sintió como el chico aflojaba el abrazo, era su oportunidad para irse. Se incorporó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, pero antes de levantarse Naruto la volvió a jalar.

- Quédate conmigo, espíritu.- dijo en su oído, abrazándola otra vez. Un estremecimiento recorrió a la pelirrosa al sentir el aliento del rubio cosquillearle en la oreja.

- Go-Gomene, yo-yo debo irme.- susurró nerviosa.

- Está bien, dejaré que te vayas...- consintió el rubio, con los ojos cerrados.- Con la condición que me des un beso antes de marcharte…

- Yo… yo Naruto, no…

- Onegai, Espíritu-Sakura-chan…

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con desmesura.

o-0-o

- ¿Teme, podrías dejar de hacer eso, ttebayo? – un compungido Naruto miraba con aflicción al pelinegro.

El chirriante ruido metálico que producía el sable del Uchiha al chocar con los kunais de las dos copias con las que luchaba le creaba un dolor martilleante en la cabeza.

- No tengo porque hacerte caso, baka.- Sasuke atacaba una de sus copias propias encajándole en el abdomen el sable. "Es que siempre será un idiota".- Eso te pasa por hacer las cosas sin pensar. Si no quieres escuchar el ruido vete.

Sakura vio a sus compañeros, una sonrisa misteriosa apareció en su rostro.

- Sasuke-kun.- el chico volteó a mirar a la pelirrosa mientras hundía su katana en el pecho de la segunda copia.- Deja la práctica y ven a comer. Supongo que no has desayunado aun.- dijo sonriendo. El pelinegro encajó el sable en un tronco y se acercó a la chica que yacía sentada junto al rubio.

- Arigato Sakura-chan.- le dijo Naruto masajeándose las sienes. Sakura sonrió. - Me darías algo a mí también, yo tampoco he comido nada.

- No.- contestó cortante al ver que Sasuke les miraba al acercarse. Un ligero arrebol apareció en las mejillas de la Haruno. – Para ti traje esto. – dijo la chica con aparente aire de molestia, mostrándole una rara bebida contenida en un recipiente de vidrio.- Tómatelo te ayudará con tu… inconveniencia. Shizune-san lo hace para Tsunade-sama.

- Eso tiene una pinta horrible, Sakura.- dijo Sasuke de pronto.

- Pero si Sakura-chan dice que me servirá, no importa. Me lo tomaré.

La pelirrosa miró a su compañero rubio beber, sin hacer mueca alguna, toda la poción. Al terminar el Uzumaki, se limpió unas gotas de líquido amarillento y viscoso con la mano. Después le sonrió a la pelirrosa, que aun seguía mirándole.

- Arigato Sakura-chan.- dijo tomándole la mano. La pelirrosa asintió, luego sonrió levemente con algo de timidez.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, mirando sin perder detalle, a la pelirrosa. Tal parecía que a través de todos esos años por fin lograba tolerar a Naruto. O era algo más.

- Debo irme. Mis consultas comienzan dentro de una hora.- dijo la chica levantándose y sacudiendo los restos de hojas secas de su falda.

- Hai, Sakura-chan. Te veremos en la tarde.- Sakura asintió mientras se alejaba.- ¿Eeh Sakura-chan quieres comer ramen en Ichiraku?- la kunoichi se detuvo.

- No lo sé.

- El teme también vendrá.- añadió al ver que la chica dudaba. El pelinegro le miró contrariado, Naruto le dio un codazo. Sasuke asintió confirmando su asistencia.- ¡Yo invito!

- ¡Hai, ahí estaré! – gritó alejándose aprisa del lugar

Mientras saltaba a través de los árboles. Sakura sonreía. Esa mañana había llegado al área de entrenamiento y los había escuchado hablar. Naruto le estaba contando a Sasuke que había tenido un sueño muy extraño con un espíritu del Hallowen. Sasuke se había burlado diciéndole que había sido en parte por su pavor a lo referente a la fecha y por su borrachera. La cual el rubio juraba no volver a repetir. Cuando ella había llegado a ellos, Sasuke se había ido a hacer calentamientos para comenzar a practicar.

Naruto como siempre había sonreído ampliamente al verla llegar.

"¿De qué hablaban?" había preguntado

"Le comentaba a Sasuke sobre un sueño" le había confesado

La pelirrosa llegó al hospital se vistió su bata y se dirigió a su consulta. Entró al baño a lavarse las manos, luego se miró absorta en el espejo sobre el lavabo.

"¿Malo?" le había preguntado

"No" había susurrado Naruto sin mirarla. "De hecho… fue el mejor que he tenido en toda la vida" El rubio se había ruborizado como nunca lo había visto, y luego se había tocado los labios casi con una caricia.

- Naruto, baka.- susurró la voz de la chica a su reflejo.

Sakura Haruno suspiró, un fuerte arrebol apareció en sus mejillas. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de forma diferente mientras con suavidad se tocaba los labios, de la misma manera que lo había hecho él. Esa noche había sido muy rara.

* * *

Mi primer Naru-Saku. A mí (lo escribí antes y lo vuelvo a escribir) Me gustó mucho como quedó. XD

Debo decir que esta historia ya la había subido, para ser exacta justo el día de Hallowen. De hecho eran tres capítulos sobre tres de mis parejas favoritas. Pero decidí darles un par de retoques y volver a subirlas, ahora por separado. Humm, se me ocurrió y lo hice, en fin.

¡Ah! Otra cosa, Quiero agradecer a _Vistoria_ (Mi Super XD), _Karina Natsumi_ (linda), _missclover_ (Mi Regia) y _MyMi S.L_ (Lunita). Ellas me dejaron sus reviews antes y ahora se han borrado, Gomene chicas.

Pues, Gracias por leer. ¿Reviews?


End file.
